mentality_fanfic_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mentality (Book)
Mentality is the second book in the Mentality Fanfic Series by Macose Brok. It is the sequel to Spirituality. Synopsis: 3 kids wake up in an office and they try to escape a bizzare world. Plot: Flashbacks: In Flashback 1, Senkred warns Howard about his friend, Richard, somehow leaving him. In Flashback 2, Tomu is confronted by Richard about Tomu's inhumane experiments on Howard. Tomu subsequently possesses Richard. In Flashback 3, Howard looks for Richard at the latter's barn. Senkred tells him that Richard is at the field. In Flashback 4, Howard is in shock at witnessing Richard being possessed by Tomu. Howard is then possessed himself, by Senkred. In Flashback 5, after possessing Kodi, Tomu chats with Makura before chaining him to the ceiling of the Gray Room. In Flashback Finale, Charlie gets a message on his laptop in Morse code. Because of not being able to decipher morse code, he instead decides to leave it and eat dinner. Present: Aron, Burukku, and Neisan wake up in a strange office building, lined with inactive computers. After hearing a strange voice, narrating them, they check and see that Kodi and Tomu are missing from the locale. Before they leave, the Narrator informs them of Mentality's reality rules. Afterwards, they almost get lost in the maze-like hallways, until they reach the Central A.I. Chamber. However, instead of GLaDOS, the one they were expecting to be there, there was a seemingly duplication of Kodi named, Eiden. Eiden is revealed to be the narrator. After exchanging a few words, Eiden activates a trapdoor beneath the protagonists. As a result, they fall in surprise. They land in the Abandoned Dungeon and accidentally trigger the old alarm system there. They dash towards the exit, barely making it in time, before the door came all the way down. In the closet-like room, they find swords on shelves. Neisan picked up the sword called, Sereti. Burukku got the sword, Tengoku. Aron obtained the sword, Goman. They go to the next room in the basement level and meet Kodi, who was somehow turned into an eight year old version of himself. However, before they could go up the stairs, Kodi becomes controlled and starts attacking them. After being defeated by Neisan, a dark shadow leaves Kodi, who returns to normal. They then begin their long walk up the Stairs of Infinity, with Kodi accompaning them. Eventually, they enter the Abandoned Hospital. They then encounter another duplicate of Kodi, this time with black hair and golden eyes, named Desolatus. After waking him up, Desolatus attacks the group in a perverted manner. After a long battle of darkness, Burukku defeats Desolatus and ceiling starts to crack. They get to the next room before the ceiling collapses. They find themselves in the office building, with the basement floors fading from existence, and head to the A.I. Chamber to confront Eiden. Eiden then transforms into GLaDOS, and fights them. After a battle, they manage to deactivate Eiden. While they were in the next room, Eiden suddenly switches back on mysteriously, before shutting down and vanishing. In the room, they find armor. Burukku got the Oubado armor. Aron obtained the Konbain armor, and Neisan got the Obadoraibu armor. Shortly afterwards, they get attacked by a mysterious enemy, called a Dight. After defeating it, they go to the next room. This room had a huge hexagonal structure at the center. They then go into the Gray Room, where they meet a cross-duplicate of Kodi and Desolatus, named Makura . Makura, although chained to the ceiling, gives them advice. They then leave the room. Going through a few rooms, they encounter a few different enemies. Eventually, they enter Nishrung, where they meet the main antagonist, named Sebasuchan . Sebasuchan begins the battle in his first form, the form that controlled Kodi to attack them earlier before. After being beaten, Sebasuchan vanishes, but turns out to not be defeated. Then, several clones of full-sized Kodi surround them, and proceed to say depressing things. Neisan, Burukku, and Aron slash through the illusion, and Sebasuchan reappears. He then morphs into his second form, a giant demonic version of Majora. After a furious battle, they manage to defeat Sebasuchan. However, Sebasuchan vanishes into static, which swallow Kodi as well. Then, everything went black. In the real world, Neisan wakes up in his bed. After going to school, he texts Kodi's cousin, only to find out that he is in a coma at a hospital. Bad Ends: In Bad End 1, Aron tries to commit suicide to escape the story. In Bad End 2, they fail to get through the door, and then die during a comedic scene of nonstop yodeling. In Bad End 3, Neisan falls through the vanishing step in the Stairs of Infinity, landing in a mysterious classroom. He is then psychologically tortured by a mysterious voice. In Bad End 4, Aron lands in a school and hears Neisan beyond the wall. In Bad End 5, Aron goes to the ladder, but failing to see the trapdoor, he falls through it, and ends up in the Serious Room. In the Serious Room, the Narrator explains the situation, while 90's Kid appears for a rather comedic cameo scene. In Bad End 6, they fall through a trapdoor leading to an empty room. After arguing with a mysterious voice, they are left there. Characters in Order of Appearance: #Aron #Burukku #Neisan #Howard #Senkred #Eiden #Richard #Tomu #Kodi #Desolatus #Mysterious Voice #Dights #90's Kid #Makura #Jukebox #Aristauto #Chanot #Floser #Furire #Charlie #Sebasuchan #Illusions #Arissa Bad End Characters in Order of Appearance: #Aron (Bad End) #Burukku (Bad End) #Neisan (Bad End) #Mysterious Voice #Eiden #90's Kid #Kodi (Bad End) Category:Books